


stay with you

by vampirefrank



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: And a bit of fluff, Dirty Talk, Dom Frank Iero, Frank's a tease, Gerard is a Bitch, Hair Pulling, Hotel Sex, It's literally just porn, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sub Gerard Way, gerard cums in his underwear, idk - Freeform, twink gerard way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirefrank/pseuds/vampirefrank
Summary: gerard and frank fuck in a hotel room
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	stay with you

"hey way, wanna go clubbing?"  
"hey toro, m' tired you know" gerard said, and stretched his long legs on the hotel bed "can't we go tomorrow?"  
"no. we're giving a concert tomorrow, you idiot"  
"oh yeah. not gonna go anyway. ask mikes"  
mikey immediately looked up from the book he was reading at the moment and shot his bandmate an annoyed look "why me?  
"beacuse your big brother's an asshole" ray groaned.  
"ok, i can agree with that"  
"hey! 'm just saving up energy for tomorrow"  
mikey lazily got up from his bed and along with ray walked out of their shared room. "have fun with frankie" they both snorted.

as soon as they left gerard flopped on frank's bed, and immediately woke him up.  
"hey, what the fuck man" frank raised his head and sleepily looked at gerard "oh, it's you, gerard" he put his head back down. apparently he doesn't have a problem with gerard lying in his bed. it's not his first time anyway. "where did mikey and ray go?"  
"drinks"  
"and you?"  
"didn't go with. said i wanna stay" gerard stretched his arm out and stroked frank's dark hair "with you"  
"this is nice" frank hummed "whatcha gonna do now?"  
"whatever you want me to do"  
"sounds interesting" iero giggled "c'mere, kiss me"  
gerard connected his lips with frank's. frank flipped them over and returned the kiss.  
"oh, so you're dominating me now?"  
"don't act like that doesn't turn you on" frank growled.  
"hm, maybe" gerard played hard to get, because he knew it made frank go wild "maybe not"  
"oh, shut up" frank pulled gerard's red hair and kissed his neck "you're so easy"

"no" he moaned "i'm not"  
"then why are you letting me do this stuff?"  
"beacuse" gerard took off his shirt "i'm horny. and you're too" he pointed to the large bulge in frank's sweatpants.  
"it's all beacuse of you" frank whispered in gerard's ear and bit his earlobe.  
"ah, frankie" gerard instinctively pulled frank's body closer "do something"  
frank smirked and moved his hand to gerard's crotch.  
"how bad do you want it?"  
gerard didn't say anything. instead he bit his bottom lip and looked right into frank's eyes.  
"huh? what did you say? i didn't hear anything"  
"frank" he moaned his name "please. i need it"  
that's all frank needed to hear. he unbuttoned gerard's black jeans and started massaging him through his underwear.  
"ah, fuck" he felt himself harden even more under frank's touch "that's so good"  
to be fair, frank was just as horny as gerard. but he didn't seem to care about pleasuring himself.  
he missed seeing gerard like this. all spread out underneath him, hot and bothered, moaning his name. he was sure gerard is the sexiest boy he's ever seen.  
"frank" he moaned "don't stop. i'm close"  
frank laughed softly "already?"  
"just because you kept teasing me"  
frank decided to bite gerard's other ear and it resulted in gerard screaming his name once again and spilling into his underwear.  
before he could even catch his breath frank said: "it's my turn to cum"  
"uh huh" gerard nodded "please"  
"i'm gonna fuck you so hard" they kissed. frank took off gerard's (and his own) pants and his cum stained underwear.  
"been waiting for this"  
"turn around"  
gerard laid down on his stomach and pushed his butt out slightly in frank's direction.  
"do we even have lube?" gerard asked.  
"fuck, no. we don't" frank freaked out for a moment. he was horny as hell, but still didn't want to hurt gerard.  
"nevermind, don't care. fuck me dry"  
"you sure?"  
gerard rolled his eyes "yeah. do it or i'll go and pay someone to do it".  
"okay" frank said excitedly. he grabbed his hard dick and pushed it into gerard.  
"fuck" gerard whimpered and started stroking himself, matching the rhythm of frank's thrusts. "frankie..."  
"you're so tight"  
"and you're so big"  
gerard was moaning loudly, not caring if anyone's going to hear them fucking.  
"ah, harder. fuck me harder"  
"oh god"  
"kiss me"  
gerard turned his head and kissed frank. he put his tounge in his mouth and frank started thrusting his hips faster. then gerard pulled away and asked: "how close are you?"  
"ah, gonna cum soon" frank said and rested his hand on the back of gerard's neck.  
then gerard got a brilliant idea "pull my hair. hard. please, frankie. mark me. make me yours"  
frank did as he pleased and pulled his long red hair and used the other hand to slap his ass. gerard let out a whorish moan "frank, fuck"  
"that's right, you slut" frank fucked gerard's brains out "you're mine"  
"ah, yours" gerard's voice was raspy, strained from constant moaning and screaming.  
"i'm coming, fuckk.." frank said just in time, because seconds later he was spilling deep inside gerard.  
after their aftershocks stopped and they both rode out their orgasms, frank started kissing gerard again, making sure he knew how loved he was.  
then they both took a shower together, got changed and went back to bed. gerard knew that later at night mikey and ray will come back and see them cuddling in the same bed, but....he didn't really care.  


**Author's Note:**

> this is so awful i'm sorry omg


End file.
